Bill Rizer
Bill Rizer is the main protagonist of the Contra series of run 'n' gun video games. He is a member of the special guerrilla task force codenamed "Contra," along with Lance Bean. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bill Rizer vs Doomguy Battles Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale (Abandoned) With Lance Bean * Bill Rizer & Lance Bean X Gunstars Red & Blue (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents For a further list, check this. * Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) * Predator * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) With Lance Bean * Cuphead & Mugman * Marco Rossi & Tarma Roving (Metal Slug) History Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE. PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 254 lbs *Species: Human *Age: 34, older in Neo Contra *Aliases: Mad Dog, Contra, Mystery G (Neo Contra) *Occupation: Private First Class, Super Soldier Physicality *Strength **Can kill many giant aliens and machines with his guns **Can obliterate a spiked wall with bullets **Destroyed a giant battleship, an attack helicopter, and many tanks **Easily mowed down a giant helicopter mech **Destroyed Yokozuna, a giant mech, and Taka, a giant tortoise-like alien **Hanged onto a rocket when it was launching **Beheaded a giant, alien robot from above **Can damage and destroy the Vital Gonard and the Grotesque Chimera **Can blow-up a giant stone statue into bits **Destroyed an alien in the NES game, who tanked a country-sized explosion while landing on Earth **Destroyed the final boss of Contra ReBirth, who is able to move the moon effortlessly **Capable of damaging Clone Bill Rizer and Jaguar (Master G) *Durability **Can breathe in space **Can easily handle the coldness from Snow Field (at night), even if he is shirtless **Can stand on platforms during re-entry in space **Landed on Earth with no issue despite falling down from orbit **Survived atmospheric re-entry **Should be comparable or superior to the marines who had no damage to the destruction of the planet at the epicenter **Is capable of tanking explosions, whether it be from rockets or giant robots (Clone) ***And then later felt nothing from an explosion (from a satellite) that destroyed many buildings and left a huge crater **No sold on standing on fire (Clone) ***Especially when he was inside a volcano, and was blasted away after its eruption (Clone) **Can tank a force attack from Master Contra (Clone) **Can tank hits from Clone Bill Rizer and Jaguar (Master G) *Speed/Agility **Can dodge many bullets, missiles, and laser-fire from enemy soldiers, aliens, and machines ***Is able to dodge giant missiles while hanging onto one himself **Can avoid electrical blasts while traveling up an elevator **Can run away from crumbling floors **Can dodge bullets while avoiding landmines at the same time **Can destroy high-speeding enemies and dodge attacks while on a motorcycle **Can dodge lightning blasts from Yokozuna **Can dodge attacks from the Vital Gonard and the Grotesque Chimera **Can dodge a shuriken bullet-hell **Is able to keep up with the final boss of Contra ReBirth, who can pass through galaxies with little issue **Effortlessly dodged many bullets from a swarm of men (Clone) **Can run on helicopter blades while they are spinning (Clone) ***Can even move freely and react to enemy attacks (As well as destroying them, including a flying battleship) **Outran explosions coming after him (Clone) **Can dodge lasers from Master Contra's last form (Clone) **Can keep up and dodge attacks from Clone Bill Rizer and Jaguar (Master G) *Intelligence **Portrayed as a fearless badass **Is someone who will never back down from a fight, and is always determined to save the world from terrorist or alien scum, no matter their threat level **Can perform a lot of ridiculous stuff to show how much of a badass he is **He shows that he still cares about the people, especially his friends, and will do whatever they can to save them ***He defeated the Government Triumvirate and revealed the conspiracy to the public **In Contra Return, he is knowledgeable about battle gear ***He told Claudius the reason he lost in their first fight is that his battle armor is new and is trying to get used to it, while Bill states that he only wears blue jeans is because he knows every stitch and every inch of fabric, having no problem getting used to it Skills, Powers & Abilities *Stealth **In Contra Return, Bill can infiltrate enemy bases without being seen *Guerilla Warfare **War tactics that involve a small group using ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military **Many times Bill has fought enemy armies with one or three teammates **Also includes disguises, like when Lance dressed as a woman in Contra ReBirth *Climbing **Bill is capable of griping and climbing on anything that is close to a bar, as well as missiles **This includes the veins from the aliens' bases **Can still fight enemies while latching and climbing on anything *Dual-Wielding **Is capable of wielding two guns on each hand **Can perform a spin technique that does a spiraling bullet attack ***Can even perform this with two different weapons *Energy Shot **Can charge up his gun and fire a giant, energy bullet *Teleportation **Allows him to be transported to any place in an instant Arsenal/Weapons & Equipment *Rifle **Bill's default weapon **Can fire bullets at a fast pace **The weakest out of all the weapons *Machine Gun **A faster and more powerful version of the Rifle **Can shoot out giant, red bullets *Laser **Can fire long or short streams of lasers that can pierce through enemies **Has variants that bounce off walls *Flame Thrower **A weapon that shoots out spiraling fireballs **Has one where it can shoot out giant fireballs that can spread into smaller, multiple ones when it contacts an enemy **Has one where it's basically like a fire whip since it can be dangled anywhere **Has one where it's just an ordinary flamethrower, in which it just shoots a continuous stream of fire *Homing Gun **Fires rockets that home in on enemies **In Shattered Soldier, he can fire multiple homing rockets at the same time *Crush Gun **Can fire blue missiles that are powerful, but have short range **When it hits something, it leaves out an explosion that can deal additional damage *Grenade Launcher **A weapon that launches bombs that will roll forward upon touching the ground *Rocket Launcher **Can fire three of five rockets at the same time, that can pierce through weak enemies *Wave Gun **Can fire an energy wave that can penetrate through enemies **Can create several additional waves that fly perpendicular to the main one *Spread Gun **One of Bill's most powerful weapons **A weapon that can fire a massive spread of big, red bullets that can cover up the side where Bill is facing *Armor **Will sometimes wear pieces of armor for extra defense *Round Sweeper **A device that spins and shoots out multiple bullets at a circular pattern *Motorcycle **A vehicle that can go on high speeds **Hovers above the ground, as well as water and pits **Can fight high-speeding enemies while riding it *Snow Board **A vehicle that can ride down a snowy hill at high speeds **Can still be used on any other surface **Was able to battle a sandworm (or a snowworm) while riding it *Propellor **Used to fly and slowly descend **Can move freely with it *Grappling Hook **Can shoot out a hook chain to latch on bars or ledges, and pulls its wielder towards it *M-80000 Helio Bomb **A special kind of bomb that unleashes a large and powerful explosion **Can carry more than one *Speed Up **A power-up that allows him to increase his speed for a limited time *Barrier **A power-up that can protect him from attacks *Knife **Can equip a combat knife for some melee options **Can perform quick slashes and stabs with it *Minigun **A gun that while spinning, fires a barrage of bullets *Sniper Rifle **A gun that fires fast shots and can pierce through enemies *Plasma Thrower **Basically, a shotgun that can fire plasma *Gas Gun **A special gun from Contra Return that shoots out toxic gas, poisoning the enemy *Frozen Gun **A special gun from Contra Return that shoots out a stream of cold winds, freezing the enemy *Electro Gun **A gun that can shoot a continuous stream of electricity, homing in on several enemies and damages them on a single shot *Laser Ex **A gun that shoots out giant energy balls *Howitzer **A weapon that shoots a fireball in an arc and explodes on contact *Bow **A weapon that allows him to fire giant, energy arrows *Crossbow **A weapon that allows him to fire small, energy arrows *Parabola Grenade **Can throw three energy explosives in an arc *Wrath Wolf **A cyborg wolf that helps its master **Can fire bullets from the rails on its sides, and can breathe fire *Raiden **An alternative to the Wrath Wolf that has a rail gun on its back **Can teleport to the enemy and can attack them with claw swipes, eruptions, and a supersonic roar *Scout DA-30 **A small robot buddy that shoots bullets from its gun and throws grenades that confuses the enemy *Energy UAV **A flying droid that launches projectiles directly at the enemy and give its master defense boosts *Rocket Commander **A robot riding on a rocket **Can shoot out multiple missiles from his gun or the rocket, as well as red laser beams *Laser Falcon **A cyborg falcon with turrets on his back **Can fire quick plasma shots as well as powerful charge shots *Wings of Adventure **A droid that shoots with turret fire, missiles, and a chargeable energy pulse *Big White Rabbit **A rabbit droid that helps its master **Can throw energy grenades at an ark with good accuracy, and can give its master speed and defense buffs **Also can teleport around *Mechanical Sentry **A spider droid that launches energy shots in an arc and can unleash a field that can damage multiple enemies close to it *Star Defender **A flying robot that fires big electrical blasts *RockStar **A flying robotic teddy bear **Can unleash soundwaves by performing with his electric guitar, anything touching said soundwaves will take damage **Can fire musical notes, creates a giant purple soundwave, or summon a stage with four stereos (To create even more soundwaves) *Dark Wing **A small, winged mech that can shoot dark projectiles that can summon a purple blast that can do massive damage as well as giving a defense debuff for a few seconds **Can also spew purple mist *Stark Lion **A small, flying robot wearing a dragon head-wear **Throws rockets and summon cherry bombs that explode into fireworks *Missile Strike **Can call for a missile barrage on the enemy *Annihilation Cannon **A backpack-like weapon that consists of multiple turrets that fire many rockets *Droid Helper **Summons a flying droid that not only shoots out a barrage of energy bullets but also places a restoration field that can heal the user's health *Helicopter **Can call for an attack helicopter **Fires bullets from its Gatling gun, as well as several rockets **Looks like a projection, but not so sure *Lightning Storm **Can summon a drone that can create a thundercloud to rain down lightning bolts *Ion Cannon **Can summon a satellite that can form multiple lasers and combine into a large laser strike *Tentacle Devil Claw **Summons a field of spiked rocks *Spore Hunter **Shoots out giant spores at both directions, poisoning the enemy on impact *Mechanical T-Rex Head **Summons a small, mechanical T-Rex head to cough up a spread of projectiles **If the projectiles don't hit anything, it will come back to its user like a boomerang *Contra Mech **A mech that was once from Red Falcon, but was hacked and can be controlled by Bill **Should at least have better stats than Bill himself **Is able to fly and can fire a spread energy bullets, missiles, and a massive laser ***After firing the laser, it has a 15-second cooldown before it can be fired again *Metal Storm **A special kind of armor that can form into larger parts **Should be way stronger and tougher than ordinary Bill **Can fire giant, homing rockets, a barrage of bullets/blasts depending on the weapon he is wielding, and unleash a massive, moving burst of fire **Has passive abilities where he can sometimes protect himself from physical and projectile attacks Feats *Was able to stop terrorist and alien attacks many times, such as the Red Falcon, Blood Falcon, Black Viper, and Neo Contra (Clone) **Even when he is shirtless *Capable of gunning down zombies with little issue *Defeated Galva, who can destroy a city with one powerful blast *Infiltrated and destroyed many terrorist and alien bases *Defeated both Kenny 1 & 2, two Ape/Terminator-like bosses that are twice the size of him **And later the Big Fuzz, who towers over him *Fought and defeated Rocket Ninja Sasaki as they are hanging on a missile *Fought and defeated the Anti-Contra Battleship Dodriguez while hanging on the very missiles that are used to launch at the boss **Defeated the Jet Ski Mech by just hanging on to one missile *Defeated his former partner Lance Bean, who was the commander of Blood Falcon **Lance infused himself with an alien embryo, turning into an alien base and had Bill face many bosses (Some which are the final bosses from previous games) *Found out from Lance that the reason why the Alien attacks and Terrorist attacks happened from previous games was the Triumvirate, the high government, stolen the Moirai Relic from the aliens *Defeated Vital Gonard and the Grotesque Chimera, which happened because the Triumvirate were not able to control the Moirai Relic's power (Which lead them to be fused together) **Said relic is able to create the Triumvirate's sanctuary, which is another plane of existence *Was considered to be a powerful soldier, so much so that Neo Contra created a clone of him and an ultimate war machine made out of his consciousness *Is a hero throughout the ages and became an inspiration to his own clone *Fought both his clone and Jaguar at the same time just to test them **His younger self should scale to the clone's feats *His clone defeated the Four Elite and Master Contra, the latter being made out of the original Bill Rizer's consciousness *Sacrificed himself to save his clone *Fought against Sparkster in the hidden ending of Contra: Shattered Soldier and in Golden Sparkster's ending of the 2010 reboot Weaknesses *Most of his strategies are blasting away every enemy with his guns *Is possible for his vehicles and mech to be destroyed *Considered to be a glass cannon, as he is seen not wearing any armor in battle **Even when he wears armor, he doesn't completely cover his own body *Is no stranger from being betrayed Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Konami Characters Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Glass Cannons Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Contra Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Clones Category:Home Console Characters Category:Bikers Category:Armored Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Warrior Category:Future characters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Archers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Snipers Category:Crossbow Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Stealth Category:Dual Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Minigun Wielders